Screen (streaming service)
To see more predecessors of this service, go to Screen (streaming service)/Predecessors. B2 1997-2017 (television), 2017 (online) In 1997, B Channel 2 relaunched as B2. Its programming now consists in Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows at day, and in night broadcasts some Fox shows like The Simpsons and Family Guy, such others. The reason of the change was because the channel hadn't updated bumpers for over 5 years. So it was changed to B2 for good. On February 28, 2017, Laserium Holdings announced to turn B2 from a television channel into a subscription-based video streaming service, launching in April 2017. In March 2017, StudioCanal, Toei, Gaumont, PBS Distribution, Nordisk Film, Finnkino, Wanda Group, Alibaba Pictures, CBS, HBO Inc, Bonnier, HIT Entertainment, NBCUniversal, Constantin Film, TimeWarner, Comcast, DreamWorks Classics, Amblin Partners, Pureflix Entertainment, Entertainment One, Revolution Studios, 21st Century Fox, Fox Networks Group, Sesame Workshop, Lagardere, Atresmedia, ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group, Jim Henson Company, Cox Communications, AT&T, Charter Communications, Pathé, McDonald's Corporation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, Viacom International Media Networks, MTV Networks, BET Networks, Dish Network, Ziff Davis, Carsey-Werner, Hearst, Verizon, Harpo Studios, CBC, Bell Media, DHX Media, Paramount Pictures, Lionsgate and BBC Worldwide announced a deal with Laserium Digital Networks & Integrated Media, to provide all of their film, television and footage libraries with some investments of undisclosed amount. That month, all members of European Broadcasting Union, ASBU, CBU, OTI, AUB and ABU, their affiliates (outside the USA), Canal+ Group, C More Entertainment, Discovery Communications, Liberty Global, Astro All-Asia Networks, Japanese Association of Independent Television Stations, Al Jazeera Media Network, AMC Networks International, RTL CBS International Networks, Modern Times Group, Sky plc, RTL Group and even Reuters announced to provide footage, film and television portfolio. B2 also announced a feature, B2 Pro, which allows users to use the footage from B2's library of films, television shows and footage, legally and for commercial use, for just $150 a month. This got minor backlash, until Laserium Entertainment stepped in and told about the fees and costs running B2 and maintaining relationships with copyright owners as much as possible for as long as possible, even mentioning that "a normal Netflix, Amazon or Hulu user will miss around 2 to 10 shows a month, due to them being pulled out for numerous reasons, mostly financial". In April 2017, CBeebies, Treehouse TV, RTÉ, Showtime and HBO announced to add their own programming into Kids & Preschoolers section, after TXN announced to discontinue both exclusively airing children's programming and TXN2, which was affiliated with HBO Family, Showtime, and RTEjr (which offered the programming to the Texas Television Network until 2014). The same month, Stingray Digital, TV5Monde and their shareholders, Tribune Broadcasting, American Broadcasting Company, ESPN Inc, A+E Networks, Corus Entertainment, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Touchstone Pictures, Turner Broadcasting System, Rede Globo, Bonnier, Nine Entertainment Co, Saban Brands, Univision, Televisa Networks, Sony Pictures Television Networks, Mei Ah Entertainment, Television New Zealand, All3Media, Mediaset and Scripps Networks announced to license their original film & TV content to be broadcasted in B2. Also in 2017, DHX Media, Stingray Digital, TV5Monde, Mediaset, Mei Ah Entertainment, Television New Zealand, Disney-ABC Television Group, Rede Globo, Corus Entertainment, ProSiebenSat.1 Media Group, Atresmedia, Lagardere, Televisa Networks, Lionsgate, Turner Broadcasting System, AMC Networks, Tribune Broadcasting, All3Media, MGM Studios, Bell Media, Modern Times Group, Sky plc and Scripps Networks announced to pulling their channels out of El Kadsre, in favor of B2 launching in El Kadsre, Piramca and Foopiia. In October, Zee Entertainment Enterprises and Gazprom-Media announced to join the consortium and cancel the plans of forming Zee America and Gazprom Media USA, both joint ventures with Laserium Holdings. The news-focused department, assets and aspects were moved to Neb Media. Their content had a major shift when a merger between The Walt Disney Company and 21st Century Fox was announced, resulting in their content (with content from ABC, Fox Networks Group, Marvel, Lucasfilm and Touchstone) being pulled from B2. The streaming service was sadly announced to be discontinued on July 1, 2017, selling off all their assets to numerous competing streaming services. However, the service was soon revived as the Screen streaming service. Polar Play March 1997-2017 MyTV 2 became the streaming service Polar Play, which simulcasts shows from its library through it's affiliated stations WYYS-TV, KWSB-TV, KEFL-TV, KDLD-TV, WHRK and WVHS-TV. They were sold with KIVO-TV to KB Broadcasting in April 2017, however the assets were acquired by Qualis, when KB filed for bankruptcy in 2018. In July 2018, most of B2's assets, including programming, was sold to Polar Play. In January 31, 2017, the streaming service was discontinued in favor of the Screen brand and the affiliated stations were unaffiliated (while now owned by Old Dominion Television Stations Group) as of result. Suius M&E Digital Networks & Integrated Media Laserium Digital Media Laserium Digital Networks & Integrated Media 2016-2017 iFilm.com 2014-2017 iFilm.com was revived by Laserium Holdings, six years after the original iFilm closed down. Megazone.com 2014-2017 Megazone.com was a mobile content provider founded by Laserium Holdings in 2014. T&C.msn.com 2005-2017 Cinecorn On Demand 2010-2017 hiscanal.com 2005-2017 Laserium Archives 2011-2017 JTV Online 1997-2017 jtv.co.jp 1997-2008 2008-2017 laserium.co.jp 2010-2017 laserium.co.uk 1997-2017 Crocodile TV Crocodile TV was launched in March 11, 2010 by Marcus Media Group and Famflix and was a mobile TV service available on iOS (formerly iPhone OS), Android and Windows devices. It cost $5.00 a month. 2010-present Crocodile TV App.JPG|The App Icon used on iPhone OS 3.0 up to iOS 6.1.6 only Crocodile TV Android App.JPG|The App Icon used on Android only Crocodile TV Windows App Logo.JPG|The App Icon used only on Windows phones Crocodile TV icon (iOS 7.0 to iOS 10.2).png|The App Icon used on iOS 7.0 and up EmoTV Now EmoTV Now '''was a TV Everywhere service offered by EmoTV. It officially launched on July 29, 2016, six months after being announced. At launch, it was only available on the Roku, however, it rolled out to Apple TV, Chromecast and select cable providers by the end of 2015. July 2010-January 2017 MakeVideo 2002-2017 MakeVideo was launched in 2002. ClipTime 2007-2017 It was acquired by GBC Holdings in 2013, and eventually became part of Qualis in 2016. ChrisOnline.com 2011-2017 Screen 2017-present On January 30, 2017, all of the assets of Laserium Digital Networks & Integrated Media, GBC Digital Media and related companies were consolidated into '''Qualis Streaming Services LLC. MakeVideo and Cliptime both was closed down with the videos uploaded and favorited sent to their former users in .zip files through email; Crocodile TV app became the app for the Screen streaming service, and all of the websites redirected to screen.com. In July 2019, Qualis Streaming Services LLC was integrated into Zoop Digital Entertainment, while the streaming service was moved under Laserium Sega Experiences. Zoop Digital now operates the streaming service under license from Laserium Networks. Slogans As B2 *1997-2005 - "If you lost the opportunity." *2005-2012 - "Watch it again." *2012-2014 - "Just original programming." *2014-2016 - "Toons, toons and toons, all time." *2016-2017 - "Your television, all time." *2017 - "That's about it."